The New Vocaloid
by Badassdragoncosplay
Summary: Len hates all new Vocaloids. Is he not enough for his master? But that all changes when he meets the newest Vocaloid, The split personality Tsundere/Shota Utatane Piko.
1. Chapter 1

Len POV

Master hadn't been home all week.

He had been at work, cooped up in his lab, trying to create a new Vocaloid.

A new Vocaloid I would hate. With all my being. I knew that for certain.

I didn't know anything about this new Vocaloid, except that I already hated it.

I hated all new Vocaloids.

They were unneeded. They were unwanted. They were unloved.

They were useless piles of metal. Yet, why did master keep making them? Why?

Weren't the original ones enough? Didn't we please him? Didn't Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Miku, and I love him enough?

We must have displeased him in some way, or else there would be no reason to create new Vocaloids.

No matter how I looked at it,_ I_ wasn't enough for him.

I stared blankly out the living room window. It was a bright and sunny day, but inside my heart, it felt like it was storming.

_So the first chapter is really short, but they'll get longer. Piko will also appear soon..._

_~Written By A_


	2. Chapter 2

Piko's POV

I opened my eyes, letting light in.

Where am I?

And more importantly, who am I?

Dozens of questions went through my head. None of them had answers.

Something coughed to my left. Instinctively I turned my head towards the sound. A man who looked like he was about twenty years old was sitting in a chair next to me. My brain came up with one word.

"Master?" I asked.

"Good Morning! I'm glad to know the test was a success." He replied.

"Who am I? What test are you talking about? Who exactly are you?"

"Whoa! Slow down there! Your name is Utatane Piko, you are a Vocaloid. Vocaloids are robots who sing for the pleasure of humans. I'm your master, I'm the one you takes care of you all, and helps you improve your singing. Did I answer all your questions?"

"No." He sighed.

"I figured. It must be hard to just wake up one day with no memories whatsoever." He sounded _so_ sincere. Note the sarcasm.

"But, I'll answer the rest of you questions after you get dressed and I tell you about the other Vocaloids."

" Dressed?" I looked down, only to realize I was stark naked. I covered myself up. I could feel my face burning.

"Good! Your already discovering emotions. This one's called 'Embarrassment'.

Would someone please explain to me just how emotions are good? I glared at master. He gave me an odd look.

"Get out!" I yelled at him. "I want to get dressed alone, if you haven't realized!"

"OH! Oh, I apologize, I will leave you to your self!" On that note he swiftly left the room. Thank god.


	3. Chapter 3

Master left, thankfully. I swung my legs over the bed, using a thin sheet to cover me up. I put one foot down, then the other... And stood up. I wobbled a bit, stepping from one foot to the other, the white sheet draping over my feet. I found a neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on a stool. I picked up the first thing on the pile, letting the sheet descend to the floor. I held what I thought to be a shirt out in front of me, my arms out stretched.

"M-Master? Are you there?"  
>"Yes, Piko, I am right outside the door."<br>"What... What is this shirt-thingy?"  
>"Ahh!" Master exclaimed. "that's a tunic, not to be confused with a dress!"<br>"Isn't it kind of... Girly?"

"Master?"  
>"Well, I guess it is!" I heard Master clap his hands together from outside the door. "I have to be going now... Much to do, yes!"<br>"W-Wait! What do I do when I finish dressing?"  
>"Oh, Yes! There is a packet of papers for you to read, sitting on the table next to where you found you're clothes!"<br>"B-But wait!"  
>"I must really be going now, Piko! Goodbye!"<p>

I heard masters footsteps slowly fading down the hall. He was a very... Eccentric man.

I looked down at the so called "tunic" in my arms. I pulled it over my head and straightened it out by pulling on the bottom edges. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and spun around in a full circle. It sure did flow out like a dress. It had a very electronicy style to it. I pulled on the leggings and boots. The boots matched the tunic, both mostly white with the exception of the designs. I sighed. All that was left was headphones and arm warmers to tie the whole outfit together. I took another look in the mirror. The outfit did look girly, but it did look nice. I liked it.

I turned and picked the papers off the dresser that master told me to read.

"WELCOME, NEW VOCALOID!  
>If you haven't discovered already, your name is Piko Utatane!"<p>

I rolled my eyes. This letter was already very stupid.

"You are 14 years old. The rest of your information is for you to create! You create your own image in the eyes of the public! But you must first know what Vocaloids are. Vocaloids were created for the enjoyment of humans! You will sing and perform for their entertainment in the near future!"

Oh joy. I was created for the entertainment of others. Don't I feel special. Note the sarcasm.

"You will sing solo songs, but also work with other Vocaloids on duets! Sometimes multiple Vocaloids partake in one song together!"

This letter has to many exclamation marks.

"On your way to the rise of stardom, you will meet other Vocaloids! Try your best to become good friends. You will be house mates with other Vocaloids, so making enemies will end in disaster. Your room is room 13 on the second floor of the house. Room numbers are posted on every door. Feel free to get a tour from another Vocaloid. For now, make friends and enjoy life as a Vocaloid!"

I put the papers down. All I can say is, I'm not looking forward to life as a Vocaloid. Why would I want to be used for people's entertainment? And anyway, the thought of performing in front of others is just scary... And what if the other Vocaloids don't like me?

I stepped out of out of the room and looked down the hall. I think this is the first floor. Now all I have to do is find my room. Second floor, thirteenth room, right? I started walking down the hallway, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Piko's Pov

Luck was on my side for once today.

I saw no one during my mission of finding my room. (Of course the stupid room was at the end of the hallway.) I had a few scares though. A blonde boy came out of a room right as I jumped into the safety of my own room.

I wondered who he was, but I definitely wasn't curious enough to find out.

I looked around the mostly empty room. It looked like one of those cells you put mentally insane people in, all I needed was a straightjacket. The walls were completely white and so was the carpeting. The bed sheets too, even the window drapes. I t hurt to look around to much, and I was afraid it would burn my eyes out. But a few cans of paint should fix that. I hoped.

Len's Pov

I could have sworn I heard the door to room 13 close as I walked out of my bedroom. But that didn't make sense, master would have told us if the new Vocaloid was working, and ready to live with us.

I shrugged it off and walked casually down the stairs, thinking of ways I could torture the new Vocaloid into not wanting to be alive.

It was a predator-prey game I liked to play. I wanted to make it obvious to all new Vocaloids that I hated them, and make them feel like master did too. I wanted them to leave.

But they never did. Master always got them to stay. And then he'd scold me. Not that that ever stopped me, the game was too fun. Besides, he could never do anything about it, I'm one of his most popular creations.

Piko's Pov

A couple hours had passed, with me still hiding out in the white room. I must have fallen asleep at one point, because I woke up tangled in a sea of white sheets.

The nap had calmed me down and I felt happy.

Happy?

Oh crap. Nonononononononono! Not now please! I like being cynical and judgemental!

But I could already feel the change taking place.

Dammit Master!

Why'd you have to make me have a split personality?

Len's Pov

I was sitting on the couch writing my game ideas down in a notebook. With all the other Vocaloids staring at me. They knew the only time I ever wrote stuff down was when I was writing down insults.

Master entered the room and loudly announced:

"You all know that I have been working on a new Vocaloid for the past couple of months."

Everyone nodded, excited about the news. Everyone except me.

"Well, I finished it earlier today, and you might be surprised to know, he's been living with you for the past couple of hours."

Everyone looked surprised.

So I did see the door of room 13 close.

"Why don't you come on out here and meet everyone?" Master said to whoever was standing just to the right of the living room door.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update guys, We had a little storm thing pass through, which knocked my power out, and then caused a chain reaction where my cousins stayed with my family until their power came back on...It's been a long week for me, anyway here you go!

Len's Pov

A white haired girl came happily skipping into the room.

"Hello." She cheerfully sang out.

Everyone in the room let out a small "Awww, you're so pretty."

It sickened me.

"Everyone this is Utatane Piko, Please treat him well and help him get settled in." Master said, while staring directly at me.

Wait, did he say 'him'?

This was going to be too easy. I laughed loudly, causing everyone to turn their heads and stare at me.

"There's no way your a _Boy.,_" I slurred, making my voice as venomous as possible. "Not with that stupid hair and annoyingly high pitched voice."

"Len I-" Master started.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think old man. If I feel like insulting this gay, I will." I interrupted.

I looked back at the white haired boy. The shock was evident on his face, he also looked a little bit hurt by my words.

Good.

But then he looked directly into my eyes and smirked. He seemed to stand a little taller, and his overall aura seemed to change.

Almost like he was a completely different person.

"At least I'm not a whiny little bitch." He countered.

What? What the hell just happened? How dare he insult me!

Everyone was staring at the newcomer, mouth's open in shock.

"Well that happened faster than I thought it would." Master murmured.

"Wha-what the hell?" I shouted out loud.

"Well, you see, Piko has a split personality."

"What?" I whispered.

"Let me put this into words that even someone like you would understand," Piko started. "When you piss off my other personality, I come out to play."

I could only stare at him.

"Although, I guess I should applaud you for waking me up, I can't stand having that weakling control my body, acting all fucking innocent and happy. It makes me want to puke." He continued.

"And how do we change him back?" Meiko asked from across the room.

"Well-"  
>Piko laughed, cutting Master off.<p>

"I have no intention of changing back." he sneered. "So, If you don't like me, you'll just have to put up with it."

He eyes bore into my head.

Dammit. Someone who finally stood up to me.

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was done in a couple of minutes, so sorry if it's rushed, I don't have a lot of time to write with school coming up. If you want to know why I'm so late updating, you can look at the last posted chapter of What's your Secret.

Len's Pov

Everyone in the room was still in a state of shock. Damn that little brat, he was going to pay, but how? How the hell was I going to compete in my little game with him? That other personality of his, the tsundere, nothing fazed him! Insulting his sexuality, his clothing, his appearance, nothing seemed to make it's way into that thick head of his!

Screwing with his head mentally wasn't going to work for the first time ever.

The lightbulb inside my head went off suddenly. Wonderful. All I need was to figure out how to change him back into the puny little shota boy he truly was inside.

Piko's Pov

After my encounter with the little blonde son of a bitch, I left to go explore the house and try to ignore everything around me. I didn't like people that much and the farther away they were from me the better. But I also hated being lonely. I was a human paradox, no doubt about it.

It looked like I was going to be lonely for a while now though, seeing as I had pretty much severed any possible friendships I could have had by putting that butt-face in his place.

Dammit! Why did I always have to let my temper get the better of me?

_Because that's how we were programed nii-chan. _ A small voice inside of me whispered inside of my head.

I guess I should tell whatever idiot that's actually reading about my sad life that I can actually communicate with my other personality inside my head. Imagine another person being able to read all your thoughts and responding to them.

It's annoying as hell. Which I guess is one of the reasons my other personality annoys me so much.

_Programed. _ That word bothered me even more. What was the point of even being created? As puppets for humankind?

Something was nagging at me.

And who in their right mind would program a personality as utterly disgusting as that blonde brat's one?

And why does even thinking about him make my skin crawl?

_Because you two are so similar. _Shota boy meekly replied.

My cheeks flushed red and I shouted aloud "SHUT UP! ME AND THAT BITCH HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!"

Oh crap. Everyone downstairs probably heard me shout that...Fuck you life, fuck you.

My thought's once again wandered to the boy.

"I think it's time to set up a little game." I muttered to myself. "Watch out blondie, You're playing against the king of games."


	7. Chapter 7

Piko's Pov

I didn't bother going downstairs to eat. Robots didn't need to eat, right? I would have looked at the Vocaloid manual that Master had left in the room, but I got the feeling it would just annoy the shit out of me with all the pointless exclamation marks, much like the introduction letter.

My stomach growled loudly and I collapsed onto the white carpet. I glanced up at the ceiling, only to come face to face with even more white.

What was with this damn room anyway? Sure, white was my favorite color, and shota boy's too, but that didn't mean I wanted everything in my goddamned room to be so bright, it'd burn my fucking eyes off.

"_Why don't you go out and get some paint then, ni-chan?" _Shota boy asked.

"Because I don't want to go downstairs and face all those idiots." I replied.

_"You shouldn't call your new family idiots, black."_

"Black?" I questioned.

Shota boy gulped before timidly replying _"Well, um, I thought it'd get confusing if we both called each other Piko, so, um, I was thinking I could call you 'Black Piko' and maybe you'd, um, call me 'White Piko'._

Despite what you readers may think, I don't always like to insult and hurt completely innocent people. I have a heart.

Sometimes.

"Sure thing, White."

My stomach rumbled again, interrupting the little scene.

Dammit, robots did need to eat.

"I still don't want to go downstairs." I whined dramatically, attempting to add a little humor to the now awkward scene.

_"You could always exit through the window." White joked along._

A small smirk grew on my face.

"That's an excellent idea, whitey-boy." I replied.

_"Wait! No! I was joking!" _He cried.

I ignored his wailing, and advanced towards the window.

~0~0~0~

_ Sorry for updating slowly, but school is a pain in the as-, um donkey...so yeah, I'll try to update everything quickly though. ~A_


	8. Chapter 8

A few words of wisdom:

Don't ever jump out of a second story window, it won't end well.

Unless you're like me and have cat like reflexes and can always land on your feet. Then feel free to jump out of as many windows as you want.

Cold air bit at my skin, making me wish I had put something other than this ridiculous dress and accessories on.

'White' had gone silent from shock. I could feel his essence shaking inside of me, tickling at my internal organs slightly.

Slowly, I began to creep away from the house, making sure that no one saw me exit through the gate surrounding the house.

I aimlessly began wondering the streets until finally I came upon a small street bustling with people. Delicious smells wafted through the air, coming form the countless shops that lined the streets.

My stomach grumbled once more and I began walking along the shops in search of something to eat.

There were so many different types of food that I had never heard of, (Pizza, Hot dogs, Candy, Donuts, and something called Coffee.) that I had no clue what to try.

"Anything specific you want to try, white" I asked aloud, trying to ignore the weird stares people were giving me. (What were they staring at anyway? Was it my clothing? Or because I looked like a psycho talking to myself?)

_We shouldn't be here black._

"Aww, don't be like that white, this is fun." I replied.

_You don't even have money to pay for food._

"Actually I do." I laughed, pulling fifty bucks out of my pocket. "I'm disappointed, I thought you would have noticed when I swiped it from 'Masters' pocket."

_You are in so much trouble._

"Who says I'm going to get caught?"

_Well then, are you planning on entering the house the same way you left it, black?_

Oh shit. White was right, amazing as I can be, I can't defy gravity and enter through the second floor window by climbing up the side of the house.

I'd have to enter through the front door.

Oh well, might as well put that off as long as I could.

Since white was clearly not going to be any help deciding what to buy for dinner, I went up to the nearest booth which was selling something called 'hamburgers.'

The little patience I had wore thin as I stood in line. Five minutes was a long time to wait, right?

Eventually a boy around my age with red hair smiled at me and began to take my order.

"Hello, how can I help yo-" He stopped and stared at me. "Dude, what's with your clothes and hair? They're so weird!" He continued, bursting out into laughter.

"Look whose talking, fire hydrant." I shot back, getting slightly defensive.

"Fair enough, what can I get you to eat, madam."  
>"I'm a boy, thank you very much."<p>

"Then why are you wearing a dress?"

"My creator said it was a tunic, not a dress."

"Creator? You mean your dad?"

"Uh, sure, yeah."

"You have one messed up dad."

"There's one thing we agree on."

We both burst out into laughter, and I actually let go of a smile.

"I like you kid, what's your name?" He asked.

"Piko, Utatane Piko."

"My name's Sekihan." He started. "Now, we've been holding up the line, you've got approximately five seconds to order before the others get angry."


	9. Chapter 9

I ended up ordering something called a "cheeseburger with bacon and fries" as well as a thin, green liquid that Sekihan called Mountain Dew.

He handed me what looked like a miniature mountain with each layer a different color, long, pointy sticks in a paper wrapping, and a somewhat cylindrical object that was cool to the touch, all on top of some sort of cheap, red, plastic tray.

Mumbling a half-assed "Thanks, bye." to Sekihan, turned and carried my food over to one of the many small, brightly colored plastic tables that had been set out on the sidewalk.

I identified it as being the color 'green.'

It reminded me of one of the fellow vocaloid's hair. A lively girl, that wore goggles I saw briefly before I yelled at that blonde asshat.

Using logic, and process of elimination, I concluded that the mountain thing was the cheeseburger with bacon, the sticks in paper were the fries, and the cylindrical object was a container for the Mountain Dew.

"I guess we can cross off confusion and fulfillment on our list of emotions left to discover, right White?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

He replied so quietly, I had to strain myself to hear him.

"As well as vengeance, hostility, rudeness, offense, and viciousness."

"I'm sorry, _**what **_was that?" I questioned, my face twisting in annoyance.

Cue a multitude of strange looks coming from the people walking on the sidewalk next to me, as well as a weird tickly feeling inside my stomach as White trembled.

"What are you all looking at, huh?" I snarled at the innocent bystanders, my annoyance growing even more.

They quickly averted their eyes, and walked away.

Good. I didn't want to talk to them either.

"Just shut up, White." I mumbled under my breath.

"O-Ok." He stuttered.

I bitterly tore into the burger, devouring it quickly in angry chomps. Once I had finished that, I continued my attack on the fries, burning my mouth on them almost immediately. But, I was too mad to really notice, much less give a shit, so I just continued to shove them in my mouth.

Shit went down when those were gone.

It wasn't hard to figure out how to eat the burger and fries, but how the hell was I supposed to eat the Mountain Dew?

I noticed that the other people around me were putting theirs mouths around the weird plastic thing that stuck up from the cylinder, but when I started chewing on it myself, my teeth couldn't bite through it. No matter how hard I bit down, I only ended up with a piece of plastic bent in six different directions.

Dammit! Why are human contraptions so confusing?!

"You suck." A voice spoke out to me.

I turned around and was once again face to face with Sekihan.

"Shut up shithead!" I whisper-yelled, letting all of my frustration and anger out on him.

"No dumbass, you suck on the straw to drink the liquid inside." He replied laughing. "Geez, it's like you've never ordered take-out food before."

My face heated up out of embarrassment.

"I, uh, don't get out much." I replied quietly, turning away from him slightly.

"I can see that, dude, you're an albino."

I paused, and turned to face him for a couple of seconds before responding with:

"What the hell's an albino?"

"It's a person with really light skin and hair, and you sir, look like you've never even seen the sun before."

I continued to stare blankly at him for a few more seconds, deciding last second that I wouldn't ask him what the 'sun' was, since I didn't want to appear as a complete idiot. Instead I turned back to my drink and tested sucking on the plastic piece that I had learned was called a 'straw.'

A sugary, sweet sensation filled my mouth, and I quickly gulped down the delicious concoction.

"See, I told you." Sekihan replied, laughing at the expression of happiness on my face.

There were a few more seconds of awkward silence before I turned to face him once again.

"Unlike everyone else I've met today, you don't suck." I told him shamelessly.

Sekihan gave me a strange look for a second, and then smiled.

"I like you too, Piko."

"Cool."

"Cool."

He stood up quickly, and ruffled my hair.

"Well my shift ended, and I just wanted to help you not be a doofus with your drink, before I headed home for the night," He started.

I gave a small cry of indignation at that.

"But if you ever want to know anything or need anything, I work here every night from six to seven, except weekends." He finished, winking at me before walking away.

"You're still a douche." I mumbled to myself after he was gone. "But, I have to say, you're an interesting douche. Either way, I'll be back here sooner or later."

Getting up from the table, I tossed all of my garbage into a nearby trashcan, before heading back to my own home. I'd deal with getting in when I got there.

My thoughts wandered back to Sekihan, and instantly a smile made its way onto my face. It was weird, why did the thought of him make me happy?

Wait.

Happy?

Oh fu-.

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, even though I promised I would...it's just that, I lost a friend of mine to suicide, and I haven't been exactly okay for a while...but I'm getting better, and I know people wanted me to continue this, so...yeah.**

** I'll try to update my crap soon.**


End file.
